


Then I realized

by jdc6



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Longing, Love Making Scene, Major Character Injury, Secret Crush, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdc6/pseuds/jdc6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato had been waiting in a club hoping to see this tanned mystery woman again. It seems that fate has other plans as Asami can never seem to get close enough to her. Asami is really disappointed till she runs into the woman of her dreams in a very unexpected place. A korrasami Fanfict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**No P.O.V**

Club Republic was packed tonight, loud music was thumping and people could be seen grinding up on each other on the dance floor. There seated at the way end of the bar was a beautiful pale faced woman with red lipstick, raven hair loose to one side, had on a fiery red top with dark jeans, and a pair of really nice black high heels.

Many times both men and woman approached her throughout the night but one by one she had either ignored them or turned them down. She was waiting for someone. Just then that someone walked up to the bar an ordered a coke.

There she was the mysterious tanned woman the raven haired girl hoped to see. A few weeks back the paler woman had taken notice of the caramel beauty. She had azure eyes and brown hair she had tied into a wolf tail with her bangs parted in two out in front each with some sort of blue band on them.

Asami Sato CEO of Future industries had been out earlier after a rather difficult day at work. She decided to check out a night club just to let loose she had never been to a place like it before but she wanted to shake things up a bit.

Asami was instantly smitten by the woman and wanted to introduce herself but as quickly as the woman appeared she vanished. Ms. Sato from then on made a decision to continue to visit the club until she had a chance to introduce herself to this mystery girl.

A few weeks passed.

**Asami**

There she was the mystery girl I have been waiting for I got up from my spot on the far end of the bar to speak to this bomb shell when an annoying man, if you can call him that, walked up to me and blocked my path.

"Hello beautiful", he spoke. "My name is Wu but you can call me prince Wu since I'm gonna sweep you off your feet princess", he grinned.

The man was shorter than me and had really bad breath. He had light brown hair with a small wave and had a terrible green ensemble. "Excuse me", I said curtly and with slight disgust. I moved past him to see that my tan beauty was gone.

I sighed, _"Maybe I can still find her"?_ I began searching the club but as usual she was nowhere to be found. Every time I would see her she would order a coke and vanish before I could even reach her.

I began to pout. _"I guess it's not meant to be",_ I groaned internally. I headed out of the club and went home because it was pretty late and I was tired.

A few days passed and it was Monday morning and I knew I was going to miss working in an office in Future Industries but like I told dad I was ready for a change.

**~Flashback~**

A few days ago in Asami Sato's upscale penthouse in the upper North side of Republic City. Seated on a very posh leather couch Hiroshi Sato and his young daughter Asami discussed her future.

"Asami are you sure you want to do this?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, dad, I am sick and tired of working at all hours of the night, being under constant pressure, and struggling to meet deadlines. Look, I am not saying I am never going back to Future Industries I am just saying I need a break. I am not sure for how long, but I want this dad." Asami said.

"Okay Asami, if this is what you want I will back you up a hundred percent." Hiroshi smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Asami grinned.

**The Present**

I was super nervous today after all it was going to be my first day as a Republic City High School Counselor.

I get up, get dressed, and head out the door. I make it to the campus and park my car in the visitor's parking space.

I am very excited and nervous about my first day as a school counselor I had mainly just gotten the degree for fun something I had an interest in but never intended to use it.

It hit me a few days back while a business associate was attempting to present an awful presentation that maybe I should use that degree, even if for just a year or so. The idea of actually helping students and getting students through their academic and personal problems seems like a very amazing way to spend the day.

My mother died in a house fire when I was six. My dad and I never fully recovered. We worked hard to get through the tough times and came out closer then ever.

Growing up in Republic City with a famous dad known for starting a new line of vehicles named the Sato-mobiles I was treated differently.

People would try to befriend me for my money or hate me because of it. I studied really hard in school all thought my earlier years and was bullied relentlessly.

I was picked on because people assumed I was a rich prissy girl who just cared about money. Sometimes I would get called know it all and talked down on when other students would notice I did better on my exams then them.

I had tried being nice and offering tutoring services to my fellow peers, but all it seemed to do was push them further away. I had no sense of style, I wore huge glasses, and had terrible acne growing up. I was called a nasty nickname for years till I told my dad what was going on.

"Look, there goes Asami Salami everyone." Juni would laugh.

"Haha, good one Juni. Why don't you get some acne medicine Asami Salami or how about you just take a bath and wash your face once in a while." Mya cackled.

"Asami Salami, Asami Salami, Asami Salami." The whole class began to chant.

My father pulled me out of school and began homeschooling me the next day after I was asked to then humiliated at the 9th grade dance as a cruel prank by the most popular sophomore in Republic City High Iroh II.

It actually turned out better that way. I no longer had students judging me and I was able to move faster through school because of it.

I walked through the school's main hallway and saw the same old blue lockers. The same blank tiles, and the same types of students. The nerds, the jocks, and all the rest of them.

I walked into the main office and asked to speak to Principal Tenzin. He and my father go way back to their college days.

They were in the same fraternity also nicknamed the Air Nation, not sure where that came from, but my father thinks highly of him.

"Hello Principal Tenzin." I smiled

"Good morning Miss Sato." He grinned.

"Let me give you a quick tour of our campus, go into further details of your duties, hand you a faculty parking permit, and get you settled in your new office. If that's all right with you of course?" Tenzin questioned.

I looked into his light yellow eyes and spoke, "Of course Sir."

It felt good to have a boss. It was nice to follow someone for a change then to lead.

"Let's take a walk shall we?" Tenzin spoke.

….

"This is the cafeteria and to your left is the door that leads to the Special Ed department. If you stick close to me and follow down this hallway over here this is our freshman wing….and finally over her is the senior wing where you will be counselling our new seniors." Tenzin said.

"Your office is right this way."

The office was rather quaint and needed to be swept, mopped, and maybe even blow torched. I didn't care though, yeah it was a dump, but it was something, an opportunity for a fresh start. I couldn't turn that down.

I decided to crack open a window and began cleaning up the office.

Tenzin explained since the last counselor already set up the incoming senior's class schedule I need not worry. All I was in charge of was changing classes for students that were needed, assisting with academic advice and career options, and just plain listening to students' problems.

After I put up a few framed family pictures ranging from current pictures of me and my father to pictures taken long ago with my mother. I began to settle in.

 _"This is going great."_ I thought to myself.

 _"Nothing can go wrong."_ I think as I began logging into the computer system.

I hear a knock on my door and yell, "Come in."

I begin typing my information down and hear a soft yet husky voice say, "I'm Korra, I'm here to change my class schedule."

I look up and my mouth drops open and then I realized. _"It's her, the girl from Club Republic. The girl I have had a crush on and have dying to speak to for weeks. The girl who unfortunately is a High School student where I work."_

 _"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"_ I yell internally.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have gym class 1st period and I live kind of far from campus the gym is like the furthest building on campus. I don't think I'd be able to make it on time." Korra went on.

 _"Okay Asami, remain calm. You have run a company worth billions of yuans. You can handle a student. A really hot student, who've you been crushing on for a long time!No, this is wrong she is a student. You had your chance. Damn it. I really hoped that maybe…"_ My thoughts trailed off.

"I am sorry Ms.?" I questioned.

"Konietzko, Korra Konietzko… listen I know that's not really a good excuse to change my schedule around but I really would like gym at a later time if it is possible." Korra replied.

 _"I have to act professional if I show favoritism someone could put two and two together no I can't risk losing this new found freedom. Besides she could be underage for all I know."_ I internally pouted at the thought.

"No, I am afraid I cannot grant your request Ms. Konetsco furth…" I began.

"It's Konietzko." Korra interrupted.

My face turned crimson with embarrassment. I continued, "FURTHER, MORE… you would not only be wasting my time having me change your schedule you now have wasted it by making such a ridiculous request. I expected more from a high school senior. Maybe you should grow up and act more responsible and make it on time to gym class. I highly doubt a future employer would appreciate it." I stated with my hands clasped together.

I looked at her and she had no expression at first it seemed as if it took her a few seconds to react that's when I noticed her mouth dropped open in shock. It finally registered to her what I had said. Yeah it was a little harsh, but it was the truth. I didn't want to hurt her, but I have to look at her just like any other student now. I wouldn't want to get fired or worse.

Korra rose up out of her seat and maintained an unreadable expression.

"Sorry, for wasting your time." She replied. Then walked right out.

"I felt horrible immediately I could have sworn I saw her eyes water for a split second while I was lecturing her. _"Just forget about it Asami and move on."_ I thought to myself. As I began to get to work.

**Korra**

I walked out of the meeting with the new senior counselor kind of bewildered. I couldn't believe what she said to me. I think a simple no, "I can't do that", would have been sufficient, but no she had to be really rude.

"I'm wasting her time, more like she wasted mine. What a total Bitch. She needs to get laid." I muttered to myself.

I headed to gym since I am stuck in it for 1st period and was glad to see I had not just my favorite brothers, but my best girl friend Kuvira.

Kuvira is tall she has dark black hair she likes to keep in a braid. She has fair skin, a beauty mark underneath her right eye, and is more muscular than most women. Of course her muscles can't compete with mine though, after all I am a beast. Kuvira and I actually met through Mako he introduced us.

Nevertheless she looks tough, she is sarcastic, a bit of an ass, but she is a pretty good friend who wants to join the military someday. Her green eyes can sometimes look piercing when she is pissed so I'd watch out if I where you. She's actually thinking of becoming my roommate at the apartment I've been renting downtown.

It's not exactly the best but at least I got somewhere to stay while my parents are back in The Southern Water Tribe.

My favorite brothers are Mako and Bolin. Mako the older of the two has dark spikey hair, eyebrows that resemble sharks, he always wears a red scarf, and never stops brooding or pinching his nose when upset. We actually used to date for a bit but we clashed too often and I figured out we weren't meant for each other.

Mako is a senior just like me and Kuv. His younger brother Bolin, a junior, is how we meet in the first place.

Bolin is a really goofy guy and so funny. He is dating Opal Beifong her aunt, Lin, is the Current gym coach and her mother Suyin is the assistant. Anyways, Bolin has green eyes even though Mako's are amber. He has black slick back hair and always wears a lot of green shirts. He says it makes him look good. Whatever that means. He is defiantly my best guy friend.

"Kuv, Mako, Bo-boy… what's up?" I shouted.

All eyes turned to me as I entered the gym.

"What's up Korra? Why were you late? You couldn't find some deodorant?" Kuvira sniffed me then joked.

"Sorry for being all sweaty guys but you guys know I live far and I had to rush since I had a meeting with the new senior class clownselor." I replied.

"What happened?" Mako asks raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing I just asked if I could swap gym class for a later slot that's all. Then the counselor has to get really red like she is upset at me then basically tells me to grow up." Korra muttered.

Mako shook his head, "Are you sure that's what happened Korra? You are kind of hot headed."

"What? Of course I am. I don't like her AT ALL!" I grumble.

"Well, we can't get along with everybody here at school, am I right guys?" Bolin chuckled.

"She sounds like a total bitch, I am not surprised though when you take into account who she is." Kuv responded.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Only Asami Sato, Daughter of Hiroshi Sato the inventor of the Sato-mobile, she was the CEO of Future Industries a company worth billions of yuans. Heard she's really stuck up and a totally daddy's girl, guess it's true." Kuvira shrugged.

"Stuck up prissy rich girl is more like it." I chuckle.

Kuvira and I begin to laugh hunched over holding onto our knees as Mako rolls his eyes and Bolin looks around to see if his girlfriend Opal also had gym with us.

Which it appears so far she does not.

"Sorry Bo." I say placing a hand on his left shoulder.

He pouts a bit and then laughs it off. "Nah I think we may have English together anyways, I knew she had gym also but I was hoping she'd be in this with us. I didn't realize that I don't really know her schedule by heart yet."

Just after I finish trying to cheer Bolin up Opal walks in.

"Hey sweetie I remembered how you said you had gym first period so I went to the senior counselor and had my class changed." Opal smiled.

"This is great! The whole krew is together again! Back together stronger than eva. We are going to have so much fun you guys." Bolin beamed.

I began to think to myself, _"Awe Opal changed her class to be with Bolin that is so sweet I wish…wait what?"_

"What do you mean you just saw the senior counselor?" I blurt out.

Everyone in the gym turns to me and I blush then whispered to Opal, "What do you mean you saw the senior counselor?"

Opal raised an eyebrow, "It's like I said Korra, I saw the senior counselor told her I prefer to be in gym class first period instead of 3rd so I could be with my boyfriend."

"Really?" Kuvira raised an eyebrow. "Korra had just finished telling us that she had also seen this new counselor earlier today and when she asked to move first period gym to a later time she blew up at her."

"What? No way." Opal gaped.

"Yeah babe, Korra said her face got really red and she told Korra to grow up or something like that." Bolin added.

"She probably just helped you out because your family comes from money your dad Baatar senior is an architect after all. Miss Sato only cares about people with money. If only she knew who my dad was then I bet she would have changed her tune." I chime in smugly.

Shark brow over here pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look Korra for all we know she could have just been having a rough morning and you should cut her some slack. You don't know anything about this new class counselor. She could be a really good person."

"Whatever." I pout.

Coach Lin and the assistant coach Suyin walk in.

"Okay everyone we are going to do some warm up stretches please get up guys." Suyin said.

"Come on everyone get up, and don't half ass these stretches people, if you do not do these properly then we are going to have a problem. I don't want you guys to come crying to us when you hurt yourself when the real work begins." Lin snarled.

"Geez, what crawled up her butt?" Kuv muttered.

"Nothing, my aunt Lin has always been kind of like that." Opal sighed.

**Asami**

I have had a pretty busy day today and have a lot of stuff to do, but not nearly as the work load I had when I was at Future Industries.

I was sitting at my new desk filing stuff and updating the system.

When Tenzin walks in.

"Hello, how are things going on your first day?" He asks curiously.

"Fine sir absolutely fine. Thank you for asking." I reply.

"Very well Miss Sato, if you have any questions at all please let me know alright?" He stated.

"Yes sir, if I have any I'll let you know." I smiled.

"Good. Lunch is at 12:15 you can either eat in your office or in the cafeteria where ever you want." He smiled back.

_"Good to know."_

"Thanks." I say as he leaves.

"Okay better continue my work if I ever want that promotion." I chuckle to myself.

**Five minutes later…**

My mind begins to roam, _"I wonder what Korra is up to. Oh right gym. Maybe I should have just changed it for her? I did change it for that other girl earlier. I don't know what if Korra finds out and realizes I li…USED to like her. No I mean what are the chances of that right. It's a pretty big class. I highly doubt Korra will find out about that. Still I was a bit of an ass maybe next time I see her I can properly apologize. I just have to forget her after that. Forget those beautiful blue eyes, that amazing mocha skin of hers, that stupid smile of hers, and those muscles…oh spirits those muscles. I just want to touch them soooo bad to feel her wrap her arms around me. No I can't I just have to forget her."_

"I can do that... Right? Right?"


	3. Chapter 3

I spent most of the morning fixing schedules for students. My day so far wasn't going exactly how I thought it would.

"I thought I would also get the chance to be changing people's lives not just their schedules." I sighed.

I looked at my phone to check the time and saw for once in a really long time I had no texts, no voicemails, or anything signaling I had millions of other things to do.

I smiled to myself.

_"Its 12:15 I guess it's time for lunch huh."_

I grab my purse and lock up my office. I decided to head on over to the school cafeteria secretly hoping that I might run into Korra so that I can apologize.

As I entered the cafeteria I began to think about Korra. _"When I see Korra I will apologize for earlier and hopefully she'll forgive me. Spirits why did I have to act so stupid. It's not her fault I have… **HAD** feelings for her. It's really not my fault I mean. What is a high school student doing in a club like that anyways? Of course I assumed she was older, thank the spirits I checked her records and found that she was in fact indeed eighteen. Things could have been worse. At least I'm pretty sure she'll accept my apology Korra seems like a very mature young woman." _

"CHUG!"

"CHUG!"

"CHUG!"

"CHUG!"

"KORRA!"

"KORRA!"

"KORRA!"

"BOLIN!"

"BOLIN!"

I hear people chanting I turn and look to see what's going on and to my utter most disbelief I see people surrounding and chanting around Korra. She is seated at a cafeteria table while across from her is a boy with dark slick back hair and green eyes eating crazily in some sort of contest that involves from the looks of it, seeing who could finish eating a gigantic bucket of what looks like very disgusting coleslaw.

"And Korra is the winner!" I hear a girl with a beauty mark under her right eye say.

"Yes!" Korra shouts.

She then proceeds to shake off the remaining coleslaw that is all over her chest and hair and runs to the other side of the table where she lifts the losing boy onto her shoulders and holds him up by his legs.

He doesn't seem to be upset, instead he is laughing on Korra's shoulders and is cheering Korra's name with the others he has a unruly amount of coleslaw in his hands as Korra runs up and down the cafeteria while supporting his weight.

Her muscles appear to be bulging and I cannot stop staring. I feel heat run down south fast. _"She must work out a lot if she could easily support a man with a strong upper frame."_ I subconsciously lick my lips.

Then before I know it something extremely heavy crashes into me.

"BOOM!"

"AHHH!" I scream.

Korra and her friend, "Bolin?" Crashed into me. I am now covered in coleslaw! "Great." I mutter to myself as I rise off the ground. I can't even stop myself from shooting Korra a dangerous glare.

Students begin laughing hysterically and then all of a sudden I feel like its high school all over again.

Korra gets up and immediately apologizes for what happened. "I am so sorry Ms. Sato I didn't mean…"

"Save it!" I shriek.

Korra begins to give me puppy dog eyes and my face softens. "Korra its okay I was just…" I began.

"Korra! Bolin!" I was interrupted.

"Detention after school two weeks. Do I make myself clear?" Principal Tenzin said.

"Yes sir." The pair frowned.

"Principal Tenzin, everything is alright." I say coolly while removing bits of coleslaw from my right shoulder.

"Let's forget the detention all that happened is a bit of paper work I happened to be carrying got ruined and now I have to re do it is all." I smiled reassuringly at Korra.

"Very well. You two do not have detention." Tenzin spoke. Bolin walks away quickly but Korra doesn't escape in time. "However, Korra you have a knack for getting into trouble and you did ruin Ms. Sato's work. Therefor I want you to report every day during study hall and help out Ms. Sato as her new assistant for the remainder of the semester."

"What!" Korra and I shouted in unison. A slight shiver of fear runs through me.

Tenzin continued. "You heard me Ms. Konietzko. You are to report to Ms. Sato and help her complete her paper work, or else I will have to suspend you."

"Yes sir." she pouted.

_"Spirits her pouts are so cute, but this isn't a good idea."_

"Tenzin its fine really, there was no harm and besides I don't need an assistant," I replied.

"No, it is not fine and it is settled immediately Korra will begin helping you out in your office Ms. Sato." He then turns to Korra, "Maybe some of Ms. Sato's politeness will rub off on you young lady. _"I can think of a few things I'd like to rub off on Korra…wait what am I thinking."_ I sigh internally.

"So what now are you going to make every day unbearable now that I have wasted even more of your time today." She mutters bitterly.

"No Korra, I am truly sorry for what I said earlier." I say sincerely.

"I was just…just having a rough first day." I lie.

Korra than flashes a beautiful lopsided grin. "It's okay, I have had bad days too. How about we just start over okay?"

I smile genuinely. "Of course." I pause for a moment and extend my right hand. "My name is Asami Sato, I am the new Senior Class Counselor. It is lovely to meet you."

"Hello Ms. Sato it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Korra Konietzko and I am a senior here. I will be your new assistant for the whole fall semester. She smiles brightly then proceeds to shake my hand.

**Korra**

I narrowly missed detention this time and I am now stuck working for Ms. Sato during a goofing off period with my friends. _"Oh well, at least Ms. Sato isn't being such a bitch to me anymore. She's actually kind of okay I guess. I mean she did sort of stick up for me"._ I think as I walk down to Ms. Sato's office.

As soon as I entered I see Ms. Sato taking out stacks and stacks of paper work and she begins instructing me on bla bla bla. I kind of begin to tune her out. I mean I am not dumb surely I can handle a bit of paper work. I am captain of the wrestling team I think I can wrestle with a couple of papers and survive.

**Twenty Minutes Later….**

_"Oh my spirits I cannot handle wrestling so much paper work. I should have listened to what Ms. Sato told me."_ I sigh exhaustedly.

Ms. Sato quirks an eyebrow at me and I can tell by the look she is giving me she knows I have no idea what I am doing.

"Ha-ha." She chuckles.

"It's okay if you need a little help you know". She says with a sly grin.

"Pfft need help? Me? No way." I reply smugly. _"I can do this. I know I can."_

"Suit yourself." She shrugs.

 _"I'll show her."_ I think to myself.

**Another Twenty Minutes Later…**

Study hall is almost over and all I have seem to have done is created even more work for the poor counselor to do.

 _"Man, I am such an Idiot."_ I chastise myself internally.

Ms. Sato has been here working hard; fixing stuff for students, helping them pick electives, and doing just doing what she has to do.

While I stand here basically not having a clue and pretending I understand what's going on. I have been fiddling with the same stack of papers for over forty minutes.

"Huh! I am so sorry Ms. Sato. I messed up everything." I mutter.

She just laughs and waves it off. "It's okay Korra. I tell you what tomorrow when you get here we will take care of it all together so you can get it better. Okay?" _"She is so nice."_ I smile.

I chuckle, "Thanks."

She smiles, "Your welcome, and please call me Asami when we're in the office working together. I won't have my assistant call me by anything else."

I smile up at her and then say, "Okay then, Asami."


	4. Chapter 4

After school Mako and Bolin asked me if I wanted to kick around the soccer ball. After we said our goodbyes to Opal and Kuvira we headed towards the soccer field across the faculty parking lot. I am glad I decided to change into a blue muscle shirt today because geez it’s humid.

“Hey Mako watch this.” I shout as I begin kicking the ball up in the air and then balancing it on my head.

We all start laughing when the ball falls and hits me on the nose. It didn’t hurt but it was so funny. Bolin laughs. “So Korra how’s it going as Ms. Sato’s assistant?”

I shrug, “Its okay I guess. She’s actually kind of…nice.” _I guess I had her pegged wrong._

“That’s great.” Bolin beams.

Mako looks at me and smirks, “See you just needed to give the poor counselor a chance.”

“Yeah.” I smile.

It’s so hot after a few minutes of kicking the ball around I removed my shirt and started up a small game with the guys we ended up in a pile laughing our asses off.

**Asami**

After school I leave my office and make sure I finished locking up. I go down stairs and head out to the faculty parking lot. As I see my vehicle I take out my keys and get ready to go and unlock the driver’s side, when I hear laughing I turn around and see Korra, Bolin, and some spikey haired boy. They are laughing and kicking a soccer ball around. Korra is wearing a tight blue muscle shirt showing her curves and muscular arms. I am entranced, she is sweating and smiling with a big goofy grin.

Then all of a sudden Korra removed her shirt leaving her in a tighter blue sports bra leaving nothing to imagination. Her muscles are even more impressive than what I thought earlier. She has defined abs and low cut shorts that clearly shows that teasingly delicious V just when I think that girl couldn’t affect me more I see that and I blush like crazy feeling warmth in my lower stomach.

I quickly avert my eyes and get into my black Sato-mobile. “ _What am I doing? I can’t do this. What’s going on with me? She is a student where I work and my assistant! I’m her counselor!”_ I grumble and sigh looking back at Korra one last time before I take off.

Once at home I rush to take a shower. “ _I am okay. I am okay. I AM OKAY!” I slowly breathe in and out. “I am not interested in Korra…beautiful muscular Korra. Damn it.” My right hand begins to trail lower between my legs. “Spirits I am so sorry.”_

**Sometime Later…**

_“I am not okay!”_ I can’t believe I did that. I step out of the shower and begin to dry myself. “I mean I have never…never done that thinking about a real person before. I always just made up someone in my head. Never have I ever imagined doing the thing with someone that was real. I feel so perverted.” I internally face palm.

I decided to go out for a drive to clear my head. Driving has always been an escape for me. When I’m out on the road everything else just fades away if only for a little while…

Before I know it I am headed towards downtown when I see a very familiar figure walking down the sidewalk. “ _Korra.”_

I pull over and roll down the window. “Korra? What are you doing walking around in this part of town this late at night?” I asked concerned.

Korra stops and looks at me in slight disbelief. She then shakes off that expression and then she looked down and shuffled her feet a bit.

“I actually live in a small apartment downtown. I took a bus most of the way but I have to walk the rest of the way. It’s kind of a long walk. So it can take a while. I … kind of … don’t know how to drive… and… even if I did… I can’t afford a ride.” She coughed.

I frown and think to myself. _Where are your parents?_ I look back at Korra and can tell she is a bit embarrassed.

“Hop in I’ll give you a ride.”

Korra looks at me dumbstruck before muttering “Are you sure? I can walk.”

I smile. _“Wow. Cute and thoughtful.”_

“It’s fine. It’s a nice night for a drive anyways.”

Korra smiles and gets in.

“Wow nice ride.” Korra says.

“Thank you.” I say as humbly.

We sit in silence for a moment before Korra starts giving me directions. I begin to notice the buildings are becoming more and more in need of maintenance and the area is getting shadier. She then tells me to make a turn on Republic Avenue and then asks me to stop by a grey building.

I look at her in shock. It was late and I hadn’t recognized where we were until we hit Republic Avenue but the building Korra asked me to stop at I just can’t believe it.

I look at her with my mouth agape. I can’t help it Korra has got to be kidding me. The only thing I could think of was _“No way.”_

It was then I realized she had been under my nose the **WHOLE TIME**. I spent weeks looking for her and she was there the whole time. _“She never left.”_

Korra smiles sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. “I know what you’re probably thinking. What’s a high schooler doing at a place like this?” She sighs.

“I know the owner Kya. She’s a very good friend of the family and she is letting me stay here while I go to school. There is a studio apartment upstairs. It’s not much but at least I have a roof over my head.”

I look at her in disbelief as she finishes talking. “So you live in a small studio apartment above Club Republic?” I think out loud. It’s completely baffling really and incredibly hilarious if you think about it.

“Yup” she responds thinking I am talking to her.

“It’s not that bad really the apartment is sound proof and Kya lets me go down stairs and lets me have all the free sodas I want.”

_“So that’s why I always saw her order a coke and disappear.”_

I regain my composure. “Yeah.” I smile reassuringly. “I was just a little caught off guard but I think it’s pretty cool actually.”

“Um.” Korra hums in agreement.

“Well…” Korra began. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow boss.” She gave me a crooked grin and a quick salute.

I chuckled as she turned to head inside.

“Korra, wait.” I spoke softly. _“What am I doing?”_

I get out of my vehicle and head over to her. “If you want I can give you rides home from school, I mean I am always in the downtown area after work. _“I am such a fucking liar.”_ So if you want I can totally do that for you.” I ask nervously.

Korra opens her mouth to respond but I quickly cut her off. “After all you are my assistant can’t let my assistant tire herself out.” I mumble.

Korra smiles and my heart flutters.

“Of course, I am the most valuable member of team Korrasami.” She Chuckles.

“Korrasami?” I laugh.

“Yup. Its catchy isn’t.”

“Um,” I laugh.

“Goodnight Asami.” She smiles.

“Goodnight Korra.” I wave.

I head back to my ride and chuckle. _“She was here the whole time.”_ I smile.

Then my smile starts to falter and I frown. I start up my Sato-mobile and head back to my lonely apartment as silent tears roll down my face _._

_“Korrasami. Huh? Maybe in another life.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra**

When I said goodbye to Asami I went straight to my apartment and took a quick shower after that I hopped into bed.

My thoughts began to drift for a moment or two before I fell asleep.

…

I woke up the next morning and slowly rolled over my blue sheets to check the time. _“Holy Shit.”_

“I’m going to be late! Man Coach Beifong is gonna be pissed.” I panicked.

I jumped out of bed and quickly tried to get dressed. I had thought that maybe if I ran all the way to the bus stop and quickly hopped the next bus maybe I could still make it on time to 1st period.

I rushed down stairs when Kya spotted me.

“Hey girl? Where you off in such a big hurry?” She chuckled.

“I can’t miss the bus! See you later Kya!” I yelled over my shoulder as I rushed out.

All I could hear was her laughing behind me.

When I exited the club I instantly froze.

There parked out front was Asami. She was standing by her ride wearing a future industries jacket with a pair of light khaki pants, her hair was in her usually pony tail.

“Asami? What are you doing here?” I asked confused.

Asami walked over to me with a warm smile.

“You said that you can barely make it to gym class on time, and since I already offered to take you home after school I figured might as well take you there too.”

“A-Asami, Thank you. I…I hope this isn’t too much of an inconvenience.” I said very gratefully.

“No trouble at all. Now come on we don’t want you to be late.” She chuckled.

“Me? What about you?” I questioned.

“Actually I have requested the day off today, I have some family matters to attend to.” She grimaced.

“Nothing, to bad I hope.” _Is she okay?_

“No, it’s just today is the anniversary of my mother’s death. So…” She trailed off.

I reached over and gave her a warm hug, “I’m so sorry Asami.”

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago. I just plan to visit her to pay my respects.”

I nodded.

Asami smiled, “Now quit stalling and get your butt in and let’s take you to school.”

“All right Boss.” I beamed.

I got into her Sato-mobile.

She looked so relaxed and she had such a brilliant smile.

“Thanks again Asami, you know for last night.”

Asami smiled, “Your welcome.”

We chatted for a while and even shared a few laughs before we fell into a comfortable silence.

Now I don’t know why, but… I couldn’t help but give a few subtle glances her way.

When we got to school I thanked her again and rushed on over to gym class with a few minutes to spare.

“Well, looky what we have here, looks like Konietzko is on time for gym class for ONCE.” Coach Lin sneered.

I couldn’t help but smile not even Coach Vaatu herself could ruin my good mood.

Or so I thought.

“Korra!” Bolin waved me over.

"I texted you last night but you never got back to me." He said.

I smiled and walked over to my friends.

“Hey guys, what’s u…”

“Is it true?” Kuvira interrupted.

I turned to look at her and gave her a very confused look.

“Is what true?” I asked.

Kuvira made an annoyed face, “Don’t play dumb Korra. You know what I’m talking about.”

Opal spoke up, “What Kuvira is trying to ask is um… we heard from someone that they saw you last night with the senior class counselor hanging outside Club Republic.”

“What? Who told you that?”

“I did.” Said a familiar voice.

“Mako?” _Why would you do that?_

“Look Korra I know it isn’t my place but last night you weren’t responding to anyone’s messages and I got worried. I know how far your apartment is from campus. I thought something might have happened to you so I went looking for you. I saw you outside the Club talking to a woman at first I didn’t recognize her but when I did… is…is something going on your not telling us?” Mako asked worriedly.

“Geez Mako. First you tell me I need to give Asa… I mean Ms. Sato a chance and now you’re acting all weird about it. Damn Mako! Make up your mind already!” I fumed.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed.

Before he could speak Bolin joined in, “Look Korra we just want to know why Ms. Sato was with you last night. That’s all.” He gave a nervous smile.

I looked around the whole Krew, as we called ourselves, they were looking at me expectantly.

_“I could tell them the truth after all they are my friends I can trust them, but maybe if I tell them Ms. Sato offered to give me rides back and forth from school she could get in trouble. Ms. Sato hasn’t done anything wrong, but I don’t want people to think wrong… she’s my friend now too right?”_

_Sorry guys._

I cleared my throat and acted more convincing then that time I faked being sick to get out of taking my Chemistry test.

“Look guys. NOTHING is going on. I am not in trouble. Ms. Sato didn’t go over to my place looking for any parents to complain to. I DO live above a night club you know. I happened to run into her while going home. It was…pretty awkward to say the least. But hey, what can you do?” I shrugged.

“That’s great Korra. Mako kind of made it seem like maybe you got into some trouble at school and the principal sent the counselor to talk to Kya or something. We were worried maybe you were gonna get kicked off the team.” Bolin grinned.

“Is that all guys?” I asked.

Mako nodded, “We know how important it is to you, we just wanted to be there for you.”

Opal smiled and Kuvira hummed in agreement.

I felt my heart swell.

“Thanks for caring losers.” I grinned.

The whole Krew each made an annoyed face simultaneously before breaking up into laughter.

“Hey, if you guys are done messing around over there gym is starting so get dressed!” Coach Lin barked.

Except for my friends asking why they saw me with Asami last night everything else was pretty normal.

Lunch time came around and as usual the food was gross and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t entirely edible either.

Kuvira and the others walked over to me while Bolin had a huge dorky grin on his face.

“Korra, we’re going to the café down the street you wanna go?” Mako asked.

I arched my left eye brow.

“Um, guys. You know we aren’t supposed to leave the cafeteria during lunch let alone campus grounds.”

“What’s wrong Kor? Chicken?” Kuvira smirked.

_“Oh no. She did not just say that.”_

“I am not chicken Kuvy.” I muttered.

Bolin laughed and reached over for Opal’s left hand, “Let’s go guys.”

I walked into the coffee shop to see red walls and chestnut brown tables throughout the small area. The sound of small-talk filled the air along with the smell of vanilla.

My friends and I found a nice spot near a big window.

We got some muffins and sat down while discussing about how our school day had been going so far.

When the familiar scent of Jasmine filled my nostrils the same thing I smelled anytime Asami was near.

I turned around and there she was standing there not too far from me and my friends table.

Asami was wearing what she wore earlier but this time she wore her hair loose.

_‘Wow, she looks beautiful. I mean she looks nice. Wow, were did that come from.”_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and approached her.

“Hey.”

The counselor turned around and greeted me with an amused smirk.

“Isn’t someone supposed to be at the school I dropped her off at earlier?” she giggled.

“I was at school.” I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

“I’m just here having something that doesn’t taste so disgusting for lunch.” I grinned.

“Yeah? Me too. And it appears so are your friends” She chuckled.

I suddenly became a little nervous and spoke too loudly.

“Yup. You know if you want you could sit with us, sit with some friends for a bit.”

Asami’s face literally lit up she gave a warm smile and her eyes filled with appreciation. Maybe even slight tears?

She acted as if no one had ever asked her to sit with them, but that’s crazy right? Who wouldn’t like Ms. Sato.

Just when she opened her mouth to speak up Kuvira had to open her’s.

“Why would she want to sit with us Korra? She our counselor were just a bunch of kids that would be weird.”

I turned around and couldn’t hold back the glare I gave Kuvira.

The whole Krew seemed to be staring at us intently with questioning gazes.

“It’s fine Korra. Really. I’ll see you all at school tomorrow alright.”

“But? Asami I thought… I mean we’ve been spending so much time together I thought we were friends.” _Shit_. _I did not just say that.”_

“You two have been spending time together? What does that mean?” Mako asked concerned.

“I huh…” _Shit, open your mouth Korra._

I didn’t know what to say I was so freaked out my hearing increased tenfolds I swear I could hear my own heart beating a mile a minute and only now did I notice the rain that begun pouring outside.

I looked at Asami who seemed flustered, _and_ _scared?,_ at the moment, but it didn’t last long.

Asami quickly composed herself and put on a much more professional persona. “Yes Mako. As you are aware Korra is my assistant now and we have been working together. So I guess we have been spending some time together. But I assure you, _she looked over at me briefly_ , we are not friends.”

Mako nodded seemingly pleased with the response and Kuvira had already lost interest, Opal and Bolin smiled continuing a discussion, and me…

I felt my heart break at that very moment.

_“I thought we had gotten closer and that I actually meant something to her, but, she’s just a …a … bitch.”_

Asami looked a little hurt after she said that but no one seemed to notice but me. “I gotta go my order is ready.” She gave me a small apologetic smile no one seemed to notice and walked away.

Those words stung whether or not she meant them to. I just had to get out of there.

I walked out without saying a word grateful that the rain covered any signs of my fallen tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future korrasami stuff-  
> full stories-  
> Asylum- Horror, twist, angst, no bending, dark, horror, tragic, modern au  
> The Emperor's Betrothed- angst, violence, no bending, journey, slow build, wanted, arranged marriage  
> Beyond Boarders- bullying, popular asami, mentions of cheating, angst, modern au  
> one-shots-  
> Ember Island prayers- boss asami, korra is the underling drama, hate  
> Black and White- everything is in black and white but why... hate crime, violence, drama  
> How revenge works- asami will have her revenge and korra wont know what hit her. drama, violence...  
> You said forever. Didn't you?- Horror
> 
> I am probably gonna start asylum pretty soon maybe by next week ch. 1 should be up. I intend to start and finish these and a few others. I also completed my outline for then I realized every chapter is planned out so I won't have writers block like I did with ch. 4.   
> I also have a completed one-shot the Unseen- horror. Thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Asami**

It was pretty late now. I had waited for Korra after school to take her home. She was a no show.

I guess I really fucked up.

When I arrived at my residence I was greeted by the usual emptiness of my “home”.

Huh my home, No, this place is not a home. A home is where a happy family lives, it’s filled with laughter, joy, and warmth, no this place was cold and sterile. This place looked more like a set of a photoshoot then a home.

I removed my makeup, showered, and changed into my favorite red silk night gown.

And even though my mattress was that of Republic City’s highest quality I still couldn’t sleep.

Instead I tugged at my maroon sheets, squeezed my fluffy pillows till they felt worn. I cursed the spirits for such poor timing, and tossed and turned throughout the night.

Blue eyes haunted me.

I could not rid my thoughts of Korra.

She looked so hurt; so devastated.

_“She means so much to me, and she doesn’t even know it.”_

I took a deep breath.

_“I’ll fix everything tomorrow, she’ll understand when I explain. I couldn’t let anyone find out how close we’ve gotten. People could…No, they **WOULD** assume something was going on and that could really hurt me, her, and Future Industries. I just need some rest. Everything will be okay. Korra will understand she is my friend.”_

“Yeah, my friend.”

I turned over, wiped my tears, and tried my best to rid thoughts of her, and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

…

The next morning I parked outside Club Republic before work.

I was already ready for the day and had an apology memorized as well as an apology cup of coffee.

I waited for Korra to come outside but she never did.

I honked the horn at least 10x’s and knocked continuously at the Club’s entrance.

I figured Korra’s apartment was sound proof and she wouldn’t hear me, but surely the manager of the establishment, _“Kya?”_ , at least she would be in and let Korra know that her ride was here.

I pulled out my cell phone to call Korra when I realized I didn’t have her number.

How could I not have her number?

How could I forget something so important?

I could have asked my assistant for her number, I could have simply asked my friend.

“Ahhh.” I sighed.

After a while I gave up and headed to work. _“Maybe I’ll see her later at school.”_

I arrived at work just in time and already had a few students waiting to talk to me.

I sat at my desk and called in the first student.

A young freshman with dark hair and a short bob hair cut walked in.

“Hi. My name is Jinora. I wanted to know if you have any college prep resources.”

I smiled.

She seemed like a bright young girl.

I cleared my throat. “Yes, as a matter of fact I do.”

The day past by surprisingly quick and at 12:15 I left for lunch.

Usually I would grab food at a nearby restaurant since the lunch I got at the cafeteria didn’t work out so well last time, but I was really hoping to see Korra.

When I entered the cafeteria it wasn’t as crowed as usual, it was probably because it was Friday and students tended to miss more on that day.

I saw Korra’s friends sitting at a table to my far left, I didn’t see Korra with them though.

Opal appeared to be looking around. Probably looking for Korra.

I thought about walking over to them and asking them if Korra came to school today, but her friends, especially Mako might get suspicious.

Korra had told me that her and Mako used to date so he has always been a little protective of her.

I pulled out my Sphone and checked the time.

“Great” I pouted.

Since I spent most of my lunch break waiting for Korra to show up I didn’t have enough time to go out and get lunch. So there for if I still wanted to eat I had to eat the school food.

After paying for a questionable meal, I headed down to my office to eat in peace.

Most of the faculty here at the school tended to avoid the “Rich Bitch”, the only people to ever really give me a chance was Tenzin and Korra.

I unlocked the door and sat down. I was so hungry anything was better than nothing.

As I grabbed the thing the cafeteria workers tried to pass off as a “sandwich” and brought it up to my lips I heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” I said.

“Hello Ms. Sato, I was wondering if you could give me some of the paper work I had requested earlier.” Spoke Principal Tenzin.

I smiled.

“Sure thing sir.”

I grabbed the paper work from the pile Korra had been working on before and handed it over to Tenzin without even looking.

All of a sudden Tenzin’s face turned red as an apple.

“Ms. Sato you cannot be serious.”

“What wrong?” I asked.

He handed me over the stack of papers and before I even looked at them I couldn’t help but smile remembering that day.

~ **Flashback** ~

“I think I’m gonna go on down to copy room if that’s okay with you Ms. Sato.” Korra spoke as she grabbed a stack of papers.

“Of course Korra.” I smiled.

I went back to typing on the computer.

“Wow, it’s Korra’s first day as my assistant, and even though it seems like she doesn’t really know what she’s doing at least she’s trying to be helpful.” I laughed.

End of Flashback

Doddles, scribbles, and a bunch of scanned pictures of Korra making silly faces is what made up most of the stack of papers.

I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hahahaha.” _So this is what Korra was up. She could handle it alright._

I grinned.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard.

I forgot Tenzin was right here. I blushed.

“Sorry, I asked my assistant to work on these earlier and clearly she had no idea what she was doing. I’ll talk to her.” I assured him.

“No, it’s perfectly alright. Korra is a bit of a handle. Just hand me over the paper work when you get a chance.”

**Korra**

“Man I didn’t expect to be carrying huge boxes all day.” I pouted.

“Korra, hurry up the sooner we pick these up the sooner we’ll be done.”

I lifted up the boxes and gritted my teeth, “Uhhh.”

I woke up earlier than usually to get ready for school. I wanted to make sure I had enough time to apologize to Asami for my behavior yesterday.

Yesterday I was pretty upset about what Asami had said. I caught a ride with a friend after school and tried to avoid Asami at all costs.

I was so hurt earlier. I stayed up all night replaying the event overs and overs in my head, but after a while I realized Asami couldn’t have possibly meant those things.

The way she looked when Mako had questioned her, they way she barely looked at me when she said we weren’t friends, the apologetic smile she gave me before she left.

She was just covering.

We’re still friends.

I don’t know why I had become so upset with her and flipped my shit when she said that. The thought of her not wanting to be with me, _I mean_ not wanting to be friends with me was awful.

And I had no idea why.

There was something about Asami that just made me want to be around her.

Asami was sweet, smart, caring, and beau…and great.

I was ready to go this morning when I got a call on my Sphone. I looked at the caller id and picked it up.

**~Flashback~**

“Hello? Kya?”

“Hey Korra. Listen Bumi called in sick and I need some help running some errends. Think you can skip school today and help me out?”

I sighed.

“I don’t know Kya. I’ve never missed school before unless I was really sick. Maybe you could persuade me.” I said slyly.

“Okay, fine, I’ll give you $30 bucks and I’ll buy Naga a new chew toy. Deal?”

I couldn’t help but smirk. “Deal.”

After I got off the phone I decided to call Asami and “call in” when I realized I don’t have her number.

So I decided to text Opal and have her tell the counselor for me.

‘Opal, I’m gonna miss school today.’

‘Got work stuff.’

‘Tell Ms. Sato for me I’m sorry she can’t have her assistant today.’

End of Flashback

“Man I’m so tired.”

“Don’t be such a baby Korra.” Kya smirked.

“What are all those muscles for? Just for show then?” she laughed.

“Haha. Funny Kya.” I deadpanned.

“Loosen up Korra, here have some water.”

I grabbed the bottle of water and drank like a camel.

I looked at the time 12:42. _I hope Opal gave Asami my message._

**Asami**

I decided to leave work early.

After that terrible lunch I had I suddenly got a terrible stomach ache.

And after Tenzin’s insistence I left early.

I did have a few scheduled meetings with students including Ms. Opal Beifong, but I had those canceled.

I went back to my place, took some medicine, and knocked the fuck out.

It was about 11:30 pm when I woke up.

I still hadn’t had the chance to make up with Korra so I decided to go back where it all started.

Club Republic.

When I arrived at the club I made my way through the crowd and went straight to the bar.

The club was packed. The blue lights were moving all over the dance floor, music was blasting and the smell of sweat and alcohol flooded my nostrils.

The bartender was an older woman she wore a blue spaghetti strap shirt and some black low rider jeans. She had gray hair and a killer smile.

“Hi I’m Kya. How can I help you honey!” The bartender asked loudly.

“Yes! I’m looking for Korra. Is she here?” I yelled, hoping she could hear me.

She shook her head.

“No, Korra is still running errands for me. She should be back later on tonight, but most likely not till morning. She said if it got too late she’d bunk at a nearby friend’s house.

I couldn’t help but frown and preceded to make my way towards the exit.

 _“It too late for Korra to be running errands. I hope she is okay.”_ I thought to myself.

 _“Well, Kya did say if it got too late she’d stay with a friend. She’ll be okay.”_ I assured myself.

 _“At least it’s not Mako.”_ I mused.

Wait a minute.

 _“Spirits. I hope it’s not Mako.”_ I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me.

I swallowed the growing fear and jealousy rising in me and decided to hurry up and get home as I pushed my way through the crowd.

When all of a sudden I felt someone pinch my ass.

I turned around and saw a big guy about 6’2 with dark wavy hair, dark skin, blue eyes, and a smug grin looking at me.

“Hey, beautiful. The name’s Tarrlok. How ‘bout you let me show you a real good time.” He winked.

“Back the fuck off me.” I snarled.

“Come on baby let me sho…’Slap!’....”

I smacked him so hard across his left cheek even with his dark complexion you could still see a red mark.

“Why you little bitch!” He yelled.

He reached over for me when one of the Club’s security guys went up to him and started arguing with him.

I simply smirked. _“Hope he gets his ass kicked.”_

I finally made my way out of the club and grabbed my keys from inside my purse to unlock the door.

When I felt someone grab me from behind and wrap an arm around my neck and covered my mouth with the other.

I tried to scream and fight back but I couldn’t he was too strong.

I suddenly felt a knife near my chest and heard a raspy pissed off male voice speak.

“You think you’re too good for me ‘cause you’re the ‘amazing’ Asami Fucking Sato. Yeah I know who you are.”

Suddenly the buttons from my blouse were being ripped off by the tip of the blade.

It was the same man from the club. “ _Tarrlok!"_

He leaned in close next to my ear and whispered, “I’m gonna teach you a thing or two about respect you’re never gonna forget.”


	7. Chapter 7

I was speechless.

I wasn’t expecting to get attacked outside the club.

I was stricken with sudden fear and panic.

I couldn’t move a muscle.

Tarrlok suddenly pulled my head back by yanking hard on the back of my hair and proceeded to lick my face on my left cheek starting from the bottom up.

My mind went blank and then kicked into over drive.

Millions of thoughts rushed through my head.

Including, “Why the _fuck_ did I **NEVER** take self-defense.”

I mean they offered it in college.

The local police station offered it once a year.

I could have even hired experts to teach me if I had wanted. _“Shit, it’s not like I didn’t have the money.”_

I was pulled out of my thoughts the second I felt Tarrlok’s left hand begin to roam my body.

“After I’m done with you. Not even dental records will be able to identify you.” He laughed menacingly.

That’s when my survival instincts really began to kick in.

I swung my legs up against the vehicle, where he had my front practically pressed up against, and pushed myself and him back causing both of us to tumble backwards to the ground while simultaneously setting off the Sato-mobile’s alarm.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.... BEEP BEEP BEEP.

We both got back to our feet as soon as possible.

He stood only a few feet away from me.

“If that’s how you want it then!” He yelled as he pointed his knife at me.

Tears began to roll down my pale face.

The last thing that went through my mind was _Korra._

**Korra**

It had gotten pretty late by the time I finished helping Kya with her, “errands”, which included picking up and delivering boxes all day and to my dismay… dressing up for her nephew Meelo’s birthday party.

Meelo is Tenzin’s oldest son who happens to be going through some Medieval, renaissance faze and really wanted a, “Real Life Knight”, at his party.

So guess who had to be the knight.

That’s right.

Kya had a little surprise waiting for me before she had to go back to the club.

A Fake Knight costume complete with flimsy sword and fake helmet to hide who I was and the fact I wasn’t a real knight.

The blue long sleeved tunic came with a fake gold royal emblem. The sleeves as well as the pants were a polyester type material made to look like chain male.

The tunic felt a little snug but with a few adjustments I made, including cutting off the sleeves, it fit fine.

I had to basically show up as myself and “The Knight” switching a couple of times back and forth.

It was exhausting, but it was worth it to see those kids smile.

I enjoyed spending time with Meelo and his siblings Jinora, Ikki, and Rohan.

Although I’m pretty sure Tenzin’s oldest Jinora knew what was up.

It took my mind off Asami if only for the day.

I was almost at the club when I picked up my Sphone and called Kya.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kya I’m going home after all. I got held up at Tenzin’s and Pema’s place helping them clean up. Opal is driving me home. We’re basically pulling up now. So please head outside and meet me.”

“Alright. See you in a sec Kor.”

We pulled up and sure enough Kya was exiting the club.

I got out and waved goodbye to Opal.

“Hey girl, looking go….Korra what did you do to that costume?” Kya gaped referring to the costume I still had on.

“It felt a little tight so I fixed it.” I shrugged.

“Korra! It was a rental! Its fine I’m just gonna have to keep the $30 bucks I was going to pay you to pay for the costume.” She smirked.

I looked back at her in shock.

 _“So I guess after everything today I’m only getting a chew toy out of this. Damn I never think things through.”_ I pouted.

“Kyaaaaa?”

“Sorry kid.”

She paused for a moment and began to look me over.

“Hum, I see you also don’t have the sword on you or the helmet. Where are they?”

I frowned.

“I must have left them in Opal’s back seat.”

Kya smiled, “At least you look good Korra.”

“Thanks.” I said flatly.

“Come on Korra its pretty late let’s g…”

BEEP BEEP BEEP.... BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Suddenly, what sounded like a Sato-mobile alarm going off, rung through a nearby parking lot.

Usually an alarm going off is no big deal, these things happen.

Sometimes its faulty wiring, sometimes someone forgot they left it on, sometimes a bird takes a shit on the vehicle and it goes berserk.

But tonight something in my gut told me something was wrong and I had to check it out.

I turned to Kya and said, “I’m gonna go check it out. It is probably nothing but you never know we aren’t exactly in the safest part of town. Someone might be trying to steal someone’s ride. If I’m not back in a few minutes call the cops.”

And before Kya could disagree I sprinted to the parking lot.

**Asami**

Tarrlok’s icy blue eyes filling with rage gazed directly at me.

_“This is it…If I can’t save myself… Korra I am so sorry.”_

He started towards me with his 5 in. long knife when someone appeared out of nowhere and jumped on his back.

A pair of strong mocha arms wrapped around his neck putting him in a strong choke hold.

The lunatic dropped his weapon and began gasping for air and helplessly clawing at the arms firmly in place.

His eyes had widen in shock.

And at this point so did mine.

The strapping arms wrapped around the man’s neck belong to…

“Korra!”

Tarrlok began to thrash around, “Get the fuck off me.” He screamed.

He then threw himself violently back against a green Sato-mobile causing Korra to fall back and

cry out in agony. 

“Ahhh.”

Before I could reach her the brute turned around to face Korra and struck her so hard on the face

her lip busted. 

Korra whimpered in pain and I lost it. 

 _“How dare he lay a single finger on the woman I love!”_

I rushed him as he still was facing Korra and side swiped his legs causing him to fall onto the

ground.

I then pulled out the Taser I kept in my purse, ran up to him, and electrocuted the shit out of him.

“How dare you touch her!” I roared.

“Ahhhhhh.” He cried. 

Korra ran up to me and pulled me off the _son of a bitch_.

“Asami please. Stop!”

I turned to face Korra and couldn’t help but burst into tears.

I was about to ask her if she was okay when her eyes widened.

“Asami watch out!”

Korra gently and quickly pushed me aside as Tarrlok tried to come at us one last time. 

He raised a wobbly fist up and Korra in returned punched him so hard she clearly broke his nose

and knocked him the fuck out.

He laid there in the parking lot sprawled on the ground bloody and barely breathing.

 _“The creep deserved it.”_  

I quickly ran into Korra arms and held her close as Police sirens could be heard approaching

quickly in the background.

“It’s okay Asami.” Korra choked.

“I’m here.” She said as she rubbed my back. 

I melted into her touch. Then pulled back and gazed into her hurt worried blue eyes.

I touched her face where she had been injured as she lifted up her right hand to meet mine.

She sighed contently into my touch.

“Asami I am so sorry about earlier. I just thought you wanted nothing to do with me. I was hurt

and it was stupid of me. Please forgive me.” 

I nodded my head vigorously.

“Of course I forgive you, but only if you forgive me too. I made a mistake too and I’m so sorry Korra.” I cried. 

“Deal.” She smirked.

I turned to see that the police had arrived and smiled.

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my right ear and began.

“Korra after we’re done with all this craziness here will you stay the night with me?” I bit my

bottom lip then looked up at her with teary hopeful eyes.

Korra's face soften as she smiled.

“Sounds Perfect.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Korra**

I held Asami close not wanting to let go, not even for a moment.

She sniffled a bit as I felt her hand travel down the small of my back.

“Korra?”

“Yes, Asami.”

“Why are you wearing a Knight costume?” she laughed slightly trying to lift up the mood.

I couldn’t help but laugh a little. I mean yeah I still am all emotional about what just happened but a little laughter definitely takes the edge off.

When I reached my destination I noticed the Club’s parking lot was packed with vehicles as usual, but it was pretty empty. No sign of human life considered the fact everyone was in the club at the moment. It was dark and the only light poles around were flickering as if they were going to give out at any moment.

I had looked towards the Sato-mobile making all the noise and saw Asami with a very threating looking figure.

I kind of expected maybe some drunk guy trying to unlock his Sato-mobile setting off the alarm or maybe even in the worst case scenario a couple of kids trying to steal someone’s ride. _Not_ whatever this was.

I was scared.

I thought I was gonna lose Asami and I didn’t know what to do. So I acted on instinct and hoped for the best.

Asami is my friend maybe even THE best girl friend I have ever had. So maybe that’s why I went rushing in without even thinking.

For some reason during all THAT… I felt…I felt… like if I lost her. That maybe a part of me would have been lost with her, and I have no idea why.

I know we haven’t known each other long but Asami makes me feels things I don’t really understand. Things I can’t put in to words.

All I can do now is try to calm my racing heart and hold my friend close.

“KORRA!!!!”

I slowly let go of Asami and look to see Kya who came running up to us.

She gasps at the sight around her.

“Korra what’s going on?” Kya asked trembling.

Never thought I’d ever have the chance to see Kya so shaken up, she’s always been a pretty tough lady. I guess there is a first for everything.

“That’s exactly what I want to know.” A male voiced interrupted.

I turned and saw two RCPD officers walking our way. One stopped to assess the injured man and the other walked up to us cautiously. As if he thought maybe Asami and I were the threat.

The White Sato-mobile with blue streaks on both sides and an emblem with a gold eagle on the center of the hood was parked near the parking lot. The red and blue lights still flashing.

“We got a call about suspicious activity here any one care to enlighten us about this little situation.” The officer asked.

I took a good look at the officer headed our way for a moment.

It was pretty late but it appeared as if he wore a long sleeve dark gray button down jacket with a RCPD patch on his left arm. On the right side of his chest a name tag was worn, but it was too dark to make out what it read. He had on dark slacks, black shoes, and a black peaked hat with a gold eagle on top.

His uniform was impressive unlike his attitude and looks.

He was a lanky man. He had light skin, amber colored eyes that seemed too close together, dark hair worn in a small pony tail, and a few acne marks on his left cheek.

I let go of Asami reluctantly and spoke.

“I was headed back from work when I met up with my friend Kya outside the Club. We were talking when an alarm went off somewhere in the parking lot. I went to check it out because it seemed suspicious at this unholy hour. I ran to the parking lot where I saw Ms. Sato getting attacked. I attempted to help her keep the man at bay when he attacked me. I simply defended myself and my friend.” I explained.

The officer nodded and then called for an ambulance to assistant the injured man.

Sometime later Kya had already left and the officer finished taking our statements just as the paramedics arrived.

One of the men that exited the ambulance was tall and well built. He had a chiseled jawline and black hair that seemed to slightly sway with the wind. Amber eyes just like one of the officers and really handsome looks.

The paramedic wore dark pants and a black zip up jack with a large row of white and black diamonds on the top of the jacket and at the bottom stretching all the way across the chest and just beneath the stomach. An orange undershirt could be clearly seen under his coat.

He rushed over to the man lying on the ground unconscious and began administering aide. Then looked around for a bit and seemed to pause on Asami for a second, as if he recognized her.

Asami’s eyes widen for a moment and she looked away, just as he did too.

_“Okay? What was that about?”_

I wanted to ask Asami but I knew it wasn’t the place so instead I took her hands and we entered her Sato-mobile.

The ride to her place was quiet except for the occasional sniffles. I felt nervous and excited about heading on over to her place.

As soon as we stepped inside Asami covered her face and burst into tears.

I wasn’t sure what to do but I knew I had to be there for her.

“K-K-Korra…I…I…I was so scared and I tried to be brave and strong but I had never been in a situation like that and I thought I had it together because I know that when pushed I can and will protect myself and those I care about, but then Iroh had to come and…’She squeezed me’… thank you, Korra.”

 _“Iroh?”_ I questioned internally. _“Was that the guy from earlier?”_

I frowned at Asami's tears and felt my own trying to escape my teary eyes. It hurt me to see Asami like this. I went up to her and hugged her while rubbing her back slowly.

We stood there in silence for a moment in Asami’s almost pitch black living room. The small amount of light that illuminated the room came from a window that blinds were not fully shut.

I could make out Asami and I knew she could see me, but I couldn’t really see much else.

Suddenly after about five minutes Asami spoke again.

**Asami**

“Iroh, was the paramedic you saw earlier. He and I have some history.” I frowned.

I was gonna tell Korra everything I had to say and maybe even more. I just had to vent and let her in.

I wasn’t ready to tell her how I felt about her just yet, but I was ready to open up.

**~Flashback~**

I’m 15 and standing up in front of my entire 5th period English class preparing to read a poem I wrote just for him…just for Iroh Prince.

I adjust my glasses and begin.

“Does he notice me? Does he hear my heart screaming his name-- sometimes it's so loud I think the Spirits can hear my pain. His voice is so mellifluous, oh to get just one small kiss.”

The whole class roughly around 25 students began laughing and howling making fun of my attempt to reveal my feelings to Iroh II the most handsome and popular guy in school.

Iroh just sits there in his desk wearing his red letterman and some blue jeans just staring at me with an amused look on his face, but looks also slightly touched.

…..

I’m sitting in the school library at a brown table surrounded by an elaborate, color-coded index card system for my research paper on fossil fuel when my friend Sheila runs in.

She is over-weight and pimply with crazy curly brown hair and glasses almost as thick as mine.

She sits down next to me visibly excited and pushes my index cards aside.

“O.K., what have you wanted for like ever but you didn't think it would -ever happen?”

I look at her for a moment, mull it over.

“Oh, that I’m the most popular girl in school, and Iroh Prince is taking me to the dance.” I laugh at the absurdity.

“Yes.” She says with grin.

“What?”

“Iroh Prince is asking you to the dance.”

“Oh my. The poem! I knew he liked the poem! I can’t believe Iroh Prince is asking me to the dance!” I shout not caring if the librarian gets mad as I jump with Sheila in glee.

End of Flashback.

Somehow Korra ended up in my bedroom laying together me wrapped up in her strong warm arms.

“It was a joke. It turned out to be a cruel prank he played on me.” I said while smiling bitterly.

Korra said nothing as she listened intently.

As I told her all about Iroh, my childhood, my mom, my dad, and just everything that I had to say until there was nothing left to say.

Soon I fell asleep in her arms in the kindest and warmest embraced I ever had from someone that wasn’t my mother or father.

**Korra**

After I learned about who Iroh Prince was and everything Asami had endured I felt sadden and angry.

Asami has suffered so much in life and she didn’t deserve that.

As soon as Asami finished speaking and fell asleep lying in bed with me on her maroon silk sheets. I knew then that I couldn’t let Asami hurt anymore.

Holding her and comforting her in that bed, in her room, I finally understood what I had been feeling for her.

It was then I realized that I was in love with Asami Sato and I was going to protect her and her heart as long as I live.

“I promise Asami no one will ever hurt you again. Not while I’m around.” I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Gold and red glitter falls as a young Asami Sato twirls in her bright pink dress her father just bought her for the occasion. The father daughter duel chat underneath the high ceilings and golden lights at the bottom of the Sato Mansion staircase. Her father Hiroshi wears a proud grin as he tells his only daughter how proud of her he is and how much he wishes his late wife could see their daughter now. Asami smiles teary eyed agreeing as she quickly wipes her tears. The pair hug and let go at the telltale sign of Asami’s date’s arrival. Asami quickly turns and gives her father a goodbye kiss on the check as she heads out the door ready for her dream date._

_Asami smiles as she sees a dark limousine pulling up slowly in her U shaped driveway as a handsome boy in a dark tuxedo stands up sticking out of the limousine roof top with a red rose in hand. This is it. This is her chance to finally feel like a normal teenage girl and for her to finally have one night were she isn’t a loser, she isn’t Asami Salami, she’s just Asami. The girl who gets to dance her night away with the guy she’d always wish she could have. A guy who is not only good-looking on the outside, but a guy who is incredibly smart, talented, and a total sweetheart._

_“Hey Loser! Write a poem about this!” Iroh Prince shouts as he quickly drops the rose and begins pelting her with eggs._

_Forcing a now 22-year-old Asami Sato to jolt awake._

_…._

‘Bang’

‘Bang’

‘Bang’

**ASAMI**

I hear banging coming from my front door in the living room as I quickly process my dream and lasts nights’ events. I rush out of bed barely registering the fact I had to untangle Korra’s arms from around my waist.

I rush to the living room to see what’s going on when I suddenly begin to her my name being shouted out through the other side of the front door.

“Asami!”

“Asammiiiii!”

“Dad?” I question with furrowed brows.

As I open the door I find my father standing before me in tears. He rushes over to me and embraces me with all his might.

“Asami! Thank the spirits you’re alright!” He cried.

“Dad. What’s going on?”

“I came as soon as I heard. The police said you were attacked. It was all over the news.” He sobs as he strokes my hair. “I was afraid that it was going to be just like your mother all over again.” He chokes out.

“Let me take a look at you.” He rasps shakenly as he pulls back. “Do you need medical attention? Do I need to have Lee drive us to the nearest hospital? Spirits what am I thinking you don’t need to go to place like that. Overcrowded with overworked staff no you need a place that can provided quality care. I’ll have Lee ready the jet so we can get you the proper care you need. Yes, a nice private hospital in the Fire Nation would do! Yes, we must leave now hurry Asami.” He cries and rants as he grabs my left arm.

“Dad!”

“We mustn’t doddle Asami. You need to be seen right away. You need someone to make sure you’re alright. I can’t believe you didn’t call me sooner. I can’t believe….

_He’s hysterical_

“Dad. I’m fine. Really I’m sorry that I didn’t call it’s just it was late and I knew you were probably either fast asleep or really busy working on something and after everything that happened last night I was just a little shaken up I just wanted to go to bed and I didn’t think that…

“You didn’t think that I needed to know my only daughter was attacked!” He shouted as his arm left my side and his gaze began to harden. His nostrils flared, his mouth quivered, and body shook in the very spot he was standing in.

I gasped. I had never seen my father look so angry before not even when my mother passed away. He grieved yes, but with tears not rage. _Dad._

“I’m so sorry Asami” He cried. “I’m so sorry. I just…I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you. You’re all I have left of your mother. You’re all that I have left in this world.” He sobbed as he crumbled to the floor.

The only thing I could do was fight back my own tears as I went down to his level and embraced my father soothing him as best I could. _I guess after everything that happened I should have known better that someone would have gotten wind of this and tipped off the media. Of course this would end up being plastered all over the news._ I felt the guilt gnaw at me as I whisper out my apology.

_“I’m so sorry dad.”_

_“I am so so sorry.”_

_…_

_It was dark so of course the first thing Korra notices is the tower. It’s huge, lit up in the most beautiful way with strange vines wrapped around it. Korra could honestly say she had never seen anything like it. She looked around and noticed she was on a boat of some sort. The boat looked even stranger than the tower. It looked like a cross between a turtle and a duck. When she squinted to get a better look at the similar looking boats in the distance she saw what appeared to be couples enjoying each other’s company._

_It was just then when Korra noticed pressure being applied to her chest. She turned to look at the cause only to see Asami holding on to her in such a way that made Korra’s heart swell and rid her mind of any confused thoughts if only temporary just to enjoy this wonderful feeling._

_Suddenly Asami lifted her head green eyes locking on to blue giving Korra the most caring look she has ever seen as she spoke._

_“Korra, I know that things have been crazy with rebuilding the city, dealing with the new spirit portal and everything, but I’m glad you made the effort to set this up. I mean…” Asami paused and blushed for a moment. “This is the most romantic gesture anyone has ever done for me and…I…I love you.”_

_Korra couldn’t help but smile and whisper, “I love you too.” while leaning in for a kiss._

However, before Korra and Asami’s lips could even meet Korra woke up five minutes before Asami would. It was all a dream. Well, of course it was there was no such thing as duck turtles or turtle ducks. There was no weird spirity looking vines or a spirit portal whatever those things were. Korra couldn’t help but feel a huge wave of disappointment wash over her. It took a moment or two to remember where she was but as soon as she did she quickly turned to see Asami fast asleep beside her. She watched Asami sleep for a bit before going back to bed and deciding she was going to make sure that by the end of the week Asami Sato would know just how much she truly cared for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also located on fanfiction.net under the same user name. Thanks for reading and check out my other fanfictions if your interested. I will be update whenever I can.


End file.
